A Good Glitch
by Sami Marie
Summary: What happens when someone interupts Emily's routine after the team returns from a case. Written for the new set of prompts for the TV Prompt Challenge. H/P


**Title: A Good Glitch**

**Prompt: ****Judging Amy:**** Human Touch**

**A/N: I've been playing around with this idea for about a week in my head and it fit one of the new prompts so I finally decided to get all out of me. Good thing to because it just wouldn't go away. Now that I'm finished with it there's a small inkling to do a sequel to it. So do a favor enjoy and let me knwo what you think. **

** A Good Glitch**

Emily Prentiss had routine, this particular routine she followed to a tee every time she and her fellow team returned from a case. After saying a quick goodbye to everyone she headed home and once there she proceeded to eat half a carton of chunky monkey ice cream. That was followed by a glass of wine and a nice long soak in her hot tub. Once she was dried off she settled back down on her couch to finish whatever was left of the ice cream. Granted it probably wasn't the healthiest of routines, especially the ice cream part but for some reason it was how she was able to unwind and return to what was her norm.

This exact routine had taken place since she'd returned from her first case with the BAU and it had remained that way without a glitch until last night. Looking over at the man still asleep beside her Emily didn't mind the glitch one bit, not if it meant she could wake up next to Aaron Hotchner for the rest of her life.

_**The night before…**_

"Who the hell is that," Emily Prentiss muttered out loud as she set her carton of ice cream down and headed towards her front door.

"Hey" A rather drained looking Aaron Hotchner greeted once she had her door unlocked and opened.

"Hotch are you okay," She asked with concern, curious as to why her boss was here on her door step.

He nodded automatically to answer her question before going on to say, "I umm… I know it's been a while since your offer and I've yet to take you up on it, but I just don't really feel like doing paperwork tonight."

Emily couldn't help but smile as she stepped aside to let him in. She'd made the offer after what had happened in New York, just in case he ever needed that human touch or presence to get his mind off of a bad case. He didn't have that since Haley had left and she knew that no matter how strong he wanted to be sometimes you just needed someone. Like he'd said though he hadn't taken her on it in the months since then and so she'd almost forgotten she'd made the offer until now.

Once he was inside and they were both seated on her couch she saw him shake his head when she picked her ice cream back up and took a bite.

"So this is what Emily Prentiss does after a case," He remarked as she stuck her spoon back in and scooped out yet another bite.

She nodded as she scooted closer to him, "And if your good not only will I share with you but I'll let you in on the next part of my routine."

"Oh you will now," He quipped back before taking the bite she was now offering him into his mouth.

"Yep and judging by how you look the next part of my routine might do you some good," Emily replied back before feeding him another bite.

"I guess I'll just have to take your word on that won't I," He asked before taking the spoon from her and feeding her a bite.

She nodded and took the bite he offered her.

For the next fifteen minutes roughly they took turns doing that until the carton was about half gone. That's when she jumped up and said, "Come with me."

He did so curiously and followed her to the kitchen where she put the ice cream away before pulling about a bottle of wine. "Do you drink," She asked him as she reached into a cupboard.

He nodded and watched her pulled out to wine glasses before she headed towards the door that led out to her balcony. The view was fantastic he though as she led him outside and everything was okay until he noticed the hot tub over in the corner.

"Prentiss," He started to question when she set the wine and glasses down and began to unbutton her shirt.

"What, we're not at work so that means I can be unconventional Emily," She offered up in explanation, "And if you want you can lighten up. Surely Aaron knows how to do that, Hotch might not but that's besides the point."

Hotch mulled it over as she continued to undress and still once she was stripped down to her bra and panties. It was better than going home to an empty apartment or back to the paperwork in his office he finally deduced as he began to rid himself of his clothes.

Soon boxer clad he climbed into the hot tub and took the already filled glass of wine from her before settling himself down as far away from her as she could. Leaning back he took a sip and felt his eyes close.

Knowing he was just about to fall asleep Emily removed the distance between them and placed a hand on his shoulder before whispering, "You know I don't bite, so you didn't have to sit all the way over here."

"Emily," He warned opening his eyes.

"What afraid you'll find me irresistible," She teased.

That was exactly it he thought to himself considering he hadn't been this close to a woman since a weekend with Kate not long after his divorce.

"Let go," She whispered after taking his glass from him and reaching behind him to place both there glasses on the nearby table. "Just let go," she repeated before lowering her mouth to his.

As she kissed him and he slowly began to kiss her back it entered her mind that this had never been part of the plan. When she'd made the offer to him months ago it wasn't so she could seduce him, but lord this felt so incredibly right.

On and on the kiss went before they both pulled back to get some air.

"We should head inside," He said when he could breathe easily once again because if this was going to happen and it appeared it was he didn't want their first time being in her hot tub. She deserved better than that, then again she also deserved better than him.

With a smile she got out and grabbed a towel from a near by chair and proceeded to dry herself off.

He followed suit and did the same with the second towel that she offered to him. Once he was dry he bent to pick up their clothes and she grabbed the wine and their glasses before they headed back inside together. After she put the wine away and dumped the glasses in the sink she led him to her bedroom.

"Come on," She said when he paused in the doorway.

"Are you sure," he beckoned her with his eyes.

Nodding she gave flashed him a lovely smile when he entered her bedroom. Taking the clothes he still had in his hands she set them on her dresser before she began to dig through one of the drawers, "Here an ex left them but they should fit you if you don't mind." She said as she offered a pair of sweats to him.

"They're fine," He murmured.

As she returned to another drawer and pulled out a night shirt for herself she murmured back, "I'll go change in the bathroom."

He nodded and watched her go before he proceeded to change and when Emily returned she smiled at him just standing beside her bed.

"Hey," He greeted almost shyly as she approached him.

Emily just kissed him again sweetly in response before murmuring against his lips, "Let's go to bed shall we."

Moments later she was settled in her bed with him and although they didn't actually have sex; they both couldn't help but revel in the fact that it felt oh so nice to fall asleep in someone's arms.

_**Back to the present…**_

"Hey where you at," She heard him ask sleepily as stopped recalling what had all transpired the night before.

Turning her head towards him she smiled before answering, "I was remembering what happened last night."

He smiled to at that before leaning up to kiss her gently, "Let's just hope it wasn't a fluke."

Emily kissed him back before saying, "No not a fluke just a very good glitch in my routine."


End file.
